Supergirl
by Elleth
Summary: COMPLETE!! -Will Harry and Hermione finally recognize that they are in love with each other? This will be a short romatic story with some fluff... PLEASE R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Please go easy on me, as I am not a native English speaker. I'm German to be precise. Plus, this is my first fanfic ever! Do tell me what you think about it, please! r/r  
  
  
  
1 Supergirl  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 I. Of Love and Desaster  
  
He looked at her. At her curious brown eyes that were scanning some book for informations. He loved to watch her working –the way she furrowed her brows.  
  
It was one of those perfect evenings when everyone was absorbed in their work, sitting by the fire. Harry, Ron and Hermione had agreed on the fact that they could even make their studies as pleasant as possible. In their fifth year, work had defintitly increased as they were preparing to take their OWLs by the end of this year. It had been Hermione of course who had suggested to study every evening for an hour or so. But for once Harry and Ron had not objected because even they feared that otherwise they would not make it.  
  
One by one the other students left the common room until the three were the only ones left. After another half an hour Ron got up, yawned and proclaimed that he would go to bed. Harry and Hermione only nodded absently, burrying themselves behind their books.  
  
Once in a while, one of them would glance up to look at the other.  
  
'She looks gorgeous', Harry thought as he watched Hermione shuffle through the pages of the "Standard book of Spells –Grade Five". Suddenly she lifted her head and their eyes met. Harry's stomach gave a jolt as she smiled at him. A smile, only Hermione could smile –full of caring and friendship. And this was exactly Harry's problem –friendship. He knew by now that he felt something more for Hermione than 'just' friendship. Although he kept reminding himself that she had been his friend for five years now, he could not stop thinking about her. Whenever she looked at him he felt a swarm of butterflies in his stomach, wanting to be set free. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't just walk over to her and confess his love. Harry knew it was not likely that she felt the same and he would risk everything. Their whole friendship would probably blow up if he told her how he felt. No, it was way better to keep this a secret, even though it hurt him. He didn't need to hurt her as well.  
  
"Are you alright Harry? You look worried…"  
  
"What? Oh, no, I'm fine Mione, just tired. Perhaps I should go to bed." With these words he started collecting his books.  
  
"Yes, you're right Harry, I think I'll go, too."  
  
Both of them got up and left their comfotable chairs. When thei reached the stairs, Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. She was looking at him as well and out of nothing, following a sudden emotion, she put her arm around his neck, pulled him towards her and kissed him. Totally shocked, Harry was unable to think, but his heart did, what his mind couldn't and he kissed her back, putting every single bit of love in this kiss that he had hidden for so long.  
  
When they finally tore apart, none of them found words to express what they felt, so Harry took Hermiones hand and led her back to a couch by fire. They stayed there all night, wrapped into ech other's arms.  
  
But the next morning came and with it the first Gryffindors who were heading for the Great Hall.  
  
Angelina was the first to take notice of the sleeping couple. She turned around.  
  
"Hey, Lavender! Would you look at this!"  
  
"What is it Angie?", Lavender yawned, "Oh wow, I can't believe they finally found together!"  
  
Woken up by the voices, Harry and Hermione opened their eyes. Hermione was the first to realize what had just happened. She bolted upright and pulled Harry with her.  
  
"This… this is not what it looks like, you know…", she stammered.  
  
"Yeah, sure Hermione. What was it then? Were you just teaching him some spell?" Lavender asked trying to look serious.  
  
"Must have been a very special spell then!", Angelina joked, poking Hermione in the ribs, "Come on sweetheart. You know, we are so happy that you two finally made it.  
  
"What do you mean 'finally made it'?", Harry interjected.  
  
"Oh come on Harry. It was so obvious that the two of you were in love with each other!", it was Ron, who had come down into the common room in the meantime, "The only problem was that you both did everything in order not show it."  
  
"Well, you are wrong, all of you! Nothing happened. We were merely studying and fell asleep. Yes on the same couch! So what? We have been friends for so long, this shouldn't be a problem, you know!" Hermione was furiously shouting at them. Then she turned around on the heel and stormed off, leaving a stunned Harry and friends.  
  
Not knowing what to say or feel, Harry slowly got up and left the room, heading for the stairs to his dorm and ignoring the whispers around him.  
  
'Nothing happened!…', he couldn't believe what Hermione had just said. Was this really 'nothing' to her? Did she regret her action from the evening before? After all it had been her, who had started the kiss… His head was swimming and he felt sick, so he sat down on his bed and closed the curtains around. He wanted to be alone –forever.  
  
"Harry?" a voice asked tentatively. Ron had entered the room.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" His steps came nearer.  
  
"What do you think Ron?" He was angry.  
  
The curtains were pulled back and Ron sat down on Harry's bed.  
  
It was long before he managed to make Harry talk about what had happened. But he knew how hard this was for Harry, because he knew that he had been in love with her for ages and this wasn't just another teenage romance.  
  
"You know, Harry, I am so sure that she is in love with you, too- "  
  
"Did you not hear her Ron? She said that nothing had happened! To me that doesen't sound like the words whith wich you express your love!"  
  
"Listen Harry, the two of you have been hiding these feelings for ages, you know that, even if you didn't do it conciously. Of course it is hard to acknowledge the fact that you could be vulnerable now. But believe me, you will make it. Give her some time. Wait until she approaches you again. She did it once and she will do it again, I'm sure."  
  
With that, he pulled Harry up and they went downstairs because they had already missed all the morning lessons and despite their friendship Ron did not want to miss lunch as well.  
  
Harry left the room with mixed feelings. Although he was not the pessimistic type, he was not at all sure that Hermione felt the same for him as he felt for her.  
  
  
  
Ok, this wasthe first part. Hope you liked it so far… In the next chapter: What does Hermione think what will Harry do? Please (!!) R/R! 


	2. Doubts and Decisions

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. It was the evening of the same day. A day that had been nothing short of torture for her.  
  
What had happened yesterday and this morning? What did Harry mean to her? What did she meant to him?  
  
So many questions were spinning around in her head that she closed her eyes hoping to find some answers.  
  
All day, Harry had done everything to avoid her. He had even sat down at one of the front desks durin potions in order not to sit next to her and Ron who had been there earlier.  
  
Hermione couldn't figure out whether that meant that he was disapointed by her behaviour this morning and that he had feelings beyond friendship for her or whether he had never considered their kiss something serious and was now surprised by her harsh reaction and thought that she had feelings that he couldn't return... After all, he was Harry Potter, the girls magnet who had different dates almost every month. They never lasted long...  
  
'What am I to do?', she thought, 'My mere thoughts are so consfused; how could I ever explain them to some one, especially to Harry! After all, I don't even know what I feel for him!'  
  
The days passed and Harry and Hermione were still on no better terms with each other. In fact none of them knew exactly on what terms they were as they did not really talk to each other.  
  
For once, Ron did nothing to intervene. They had to figure this out on their own, all he could to was to provide a situation in which they could all talk it out.  
  
So, when they were again studying together about a week later, Ron left and with him, one after the other, left the few Gryffindors that were still in the common room.  
  
For an hour, nothing happened. Hermione never looked up from her book and Harry tried to catch her eyes in vain. Then he couldn't bear the silence anymore.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked up, starteld.  
  
"Yes?", she answered almost hesitantly as though dreading somenthing.  
  
"Hermione, we really need to talk about this, you now. I cant stand this anymore...", his words faded.  
  
"Well, what is it then that you can't stand anymore?"  
  
"We both know what happened that night, a week ago. And I was asking... I was wondering if what you said... that morning, whether you really meant that." He drew breath.  
  
"There is something you need to know Hermione. And that is... I ... I have been in love with you for ages. I only really noticed it that conciously when we first kissed each other. Bevor that I was always telling myself that my feelings might just be... some special kind of friendship or something, you know? But, well, I now know that this isn't true. There is more to it, I am sure. So I would like to ask you whether you would be willing to try a relation with me, other than just friendship."  
  
With these words he finished, looking expactantly at Hermione. It took a long time until she finally spoke. And when that was, she spoke with an very grave voice. She had thought about what she would say, when this situation would arise day and night during the last days.  
  
"Harry. You know I love you. But I love you as the dearest friend I ever had and I am afraid of breaking this friendship. After all, I don't really know what came over me that night. The next morning I awoke and found myself totally shocked about what I had done... You know, all through this past week I have been trying to find out, what I really feel. And I haven't really come to a conclusion...  
  
So what if I just said 'no'... I just don't want to end up, seeing that I made a mistake, that I only played some kind of role for you..." She looked very sad but yet she had that air of determination about her that Harry knew only too well. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes...that is probably wise. Good decision...I guess you are right..."  
  
He got up and turned towards the stairs.  
  
"Harry!", Hermione cried. He stopped. "Harry, please don't be mad."  
  
"How could I evver be mad at you.", he said, "You know what Hermione? I am sure that we will manage this..." With these words he climbed up the stairs and vanished from view.  
  
Hermione never slept that night. Her mind told her that she had made the right decision and after all, when had her mind ever told her something wrong yet?  
  
The next day, Harry and Hermione did their best to act normally around each other. But somehow, the feeling was gone and their words seemed hollow and empty.  
  
It was of course evident to their friends that something wasn't right with the two of them, though they both did obviously not see it.  
  
It was Ginny, who finally spoke to Hermione about it.  
  
"Hermione? Wait a second please!", she called after her, when she left the Great Hall that evening.  
  
"Oh hi, what is it Ginny?"  
  
"See here Hermione, we need to talk about this Harry-thing."  
  
Ginny could see that Hermione did not really want to talk about it at all. But nevertheless, she agreed. Together they went upstairs into Hermione's dorm which was still deserted because the other girls were downstairs in the common room.  
  
"So, what do you want from me Ginny?", Hermione asked a little irritated.  
  
"Well, I can see that something is wrong with you and I guess it has git to do with Harry. So would you please tell me, what happened? I mean apart from what happened last week, because everyone already knows that of course."  
  
"I don't thin that there is anything left to talk about. I made a decision and I think I made the right decision."  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione? What decision did you take?" Ginny interrupted her.  
  
"Well, Harry... he told me, he was in love with me and he also asked me, whether I would be his girlfriend..."  
  
"And what did you answer?", Ginny asked.  
  
"Listen Ginny, I like Harry very much. I love him as a friend. But I'm not sure enough about my feelings to risk it and maybe destroy our whole friendship...", Hermione said.  
  
"So you rejected him?"  
  
"Well, yes. I think that was wise.", she replied.  
  
"WISE?", Ginny cried, "You chickened out! That's what you did!"  
  
There was a long silence. Ginny couldn't completely hide the expression of utter shock on her face. Hermione looked as though she felt very sick.  
  
Suddenly she said very silently: "I've made the wrong decision, ... haven't I?"  
  
Ginny did not reply.  
  
"Ginny, telle me: I took the wrong decision, or didn't I?" Hermione nodded to herself.  
  
"Oh my god, what am I to do? How can I ever make this up to Harry?"  
  
  
  
Alright, this was the second chapter! In the next chapter we will see what Hermione will do to show Harry that she has changed her mind. Will he believe her?  
  
Again, sorry for any mistakes I've made. I wanted to get this posted soon, so I didn't read it beta properly... ^_^  
  
PLEASE R/R!!! 


	3. I need your help!

I need your help!  
  
Harry felt numb as he started climbing the stairs to his dormitory. He couldn't quite realize what had just happened.  
  
He had finally screwed up the courage to confess his love to Hermione and she... she had said 'no'. How could he have been so blind not to see that she didn't feel the same for him. Had he not sworn to himself never to let her know? He had wanted to avoid exactly the situation he was in right now. If it hadn't been for that night â€"that kiss...  
  
What had Hermione thought she was doing? Did she not understand how she had hurt him?  
  
It was not the fact that she had rejected him that made im feel angry. It was that kiss she had given him. She had mislead his thoughts...  
  
***  
  
Hermione was thinking. She had to figure out a way to show Harry her true feelings. The problem was that he would probably be angry right now and he most certainly wouldn't believe her if she just turned up and told him, she had changed her mind. No... it had to be something special... She decided that she needed professional help!  
  
"Parvati, Lavender?", she strode over to the two girls, who were sitting on Parvati's bed, discussing some teen-magazine article.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, what is it?", Lavender called back.  
  
"I need your help!"  
  
"Well, where could be possibly hep you? With your transfiguration essay?" Parvati laughed.  
  
"No, it's nothing to to with school. Yous see, there is this boy..."  
  
Lavender interrupted her. "BOY? Hermione, who is it?!"  
  
"Oh for God's sake Lavender, let her finish please! â€"Keep going Hermione."  
  
"Well, if you must know, it's about Harry." Hermione sighed. It was out.  
  
"Ah, I see. And what exactly does it have to do with us?"  
  
"I need you to help me convince him that I chaned my mind about... about my feelings. The problem is that he is probably mad or disappointed or both. I don't know. And he won't be too easy to convince."  
  
"Alright. So you want us to help you in getting Harry back. That means you need a good plan. Right?" Parvati summed up.  
  
"Umm, yes. Sounds like that." Hermione said. She wondered whether it had been a mistake to ask the two girls for help.  
  
"Alright, give me a minute... Let's think..."  
  
The three girls were silent. Only Hermione was looking around nervously anticipating with what kind of an idea they would come up. Hopefully it wasn't something that went out of her character too much.  
  
"You know, you're a difficult case Hermione. But what about the Winter Dance we'll have in two weeks? Did you already get yourself a partner?" Parvati said.  
  
"Well, no. I thought there was still enough time..." Hermione replied taken aback. She had completely forgotten about that dance.  
  
"Oh, good. That helps a lot!" Parvati smiled.  
  
"You mean... I should ask him out for the dance? I don't think, he'll agree. Remeber, he's probably still mad at me."Hermione said.  
  
"Well, of course you're not going to walk up to him and just ask him! No, we need something more subtle..." Parvati said.  
  
"What about an anonymous letter? That'll catch him by his curiousity!" Lavender suggested.  
  
The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"Great! And once you've got him there, we will prepare you for the dance. He will be flattened by your change of mind and appearance!" Parvati added.  
  
So it was decided.  
  
The next day, the three came together again and started on the letter. Hermione had brought some paper and a quill, but that wasn't nearly good enough for Parvati and Lavender for they had come up with their own equippment constisting of fine paper and ink in variuous colours.  
  
"Now, we shouldn't make it too girlish or he'll be bored the instant he gets the letter. He is used to those by now. What we need is something pure and honest so he'll want to know who the author may be." Lavender announced.  
  
With this premise, they settled down to work. Finally, it was ready. Given the time they had spent it seemed way too short but Parvati and Lavender assured Hermione that this was a normal thing to occur.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You are the boy who lived but that doesn't make you special for me.  
  
You are always the hero but that seems almost boring to me.  
  
And it's neither your looks nor your fame that appeal to me.  
  
Yet, there is something that is fascinating about you.  
  
This something might be hidden for you.  
  
And it is only now that I see the truth about you.  
  
So, if you are willing to go to the dance with me we  
  
Could find out what might be between us.  
  
Your dearest friend.  
  
"Don't you think he will guess, reading that last line?" Hermione asked.  
  
"And what if that thought occurs to him? It will only make him think harder about who the author could be and if it might really be you!" Parvati explained.  
  
"But for the plan to work, it is essential that you behave absolutely normally around him!" Lavender reminded her.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll do my best!" Hermione sighed. This was going to be harder that actually confronting an angry Harry with her feelings right now.  
  
All through tha next days, Hermione wasn't quite herself. Lavender and Parvati would deliver the letter, though of course not in person. The promised to do it secretly and so that omly Harry would see the letter. But still, Hermione was nervous and distracted.  
  
"Miss Granger!" a cold and angry voice snapped at her.  
  
Her head shot up and she looked straight into the black eyes of  
  
"Professor Snape?" she tried to sound confident.  
  
"Why are you not paying attention in my class?" he aksed.  
  
"But I, I ... I didn't..."  
  
"Enough of that stammering Miss Granger. Get up and in front of the board! Now!" he added as she did not move immedeatly.  
  
"Now we will soon know whether you have payed attention or not" And with these words he started to throw questions at Hermione. While the others were ordered to continue with their potions, she had to stand in front of the class, sketching difficult diagramms and drawing complexe potions reactions onto the board.  
  
But he hadn't been Snape if he had let it be with that. Furious, because Hermione knew all the answers, he started to test her on subjects they had not even really started on. He continued until Hermione came to one question, she could not answer.  
  
"Very well." He sneered. "So we have come to a subject where you couldn't learn the content by heart. Miss Granger, I will not tolerate this behaviour in my class. It is not your task to learn your subjects in private so that you can do other things in my classes."  
  
Hermione sighed. She had known that this would come. He would never have let her go without giving her a lecture.  
  
"Of yourse you will need to recover this class. Detention tonight at 8 o'clock! And bring your potions materials." He hissed.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Dismissed" Snape bellowed and everyone hurried to collect their things.  
  
At a quarter to eight Hermione made her way downstairs to the dungeons, again lost in thought. She knew nothing terrible was going to happen. This wasn't her first detention with Snape. All she had to do was stay calm and just finish the task he gave her as quick and clean as possible.  
  
At five to eight she knocked at the door leading to Snape's classroom.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
She entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. I take it that you brought all the necessary ingredients for today's potion?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She replied.  
  
"So what are you waiting for? Get started!" he said harshly.  
  
Without another word she got her material ready and started to set up the potion. Of course she knew how to make it. She had known already before today's lesson. And so she was working silently and fairly concentrated. Perhaps this detention hadn't been that bad after all. At least she found herself calm down slightly and her mind had to focus on the potion and couldn't think about Harry for once.  
  
The instant she thought this it knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in!" Snape bellowed.  
  
The door opened but Hermione did not bother to look up as she had reached a pretty difficult moment with her potion.  
  
"You're late Potter!"  
  
These words made Hermione bolt upright, sending an whole lot of prepared ingredients flying around. And there he stood. Harry. Obviously he had also gotten detention earlier.  
  
When he strode over to a desk, he barely looked at her and her eyes filled with tears as she quickly bent down to look at her potion. To her shock it had turned all deep red when it was actually supposed to be cristal clear. She noticed the mess she had produced when she had stood up so suddenly and hastily tried to collect her ingredients that had fallen to the floor, trying to ignore Snape's evil glare. She had to be fast and recover her potion before it ws too late. But it was no good. Harry's mere presence was totally disconcerting to her and her movements were flustered.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Granger. What do you think you are doing?" Snape interfered. It was obvious that Hermione was completely lost. She was feeling horrible. This was the first time a potion of hers hadn't worked. Why now? Why did it have to happen now? When she was alone with the two people she least wanted to be embarrased in front of?  
  
"Would you get a grip Miss Granger! Concentrate and finish your potion!" Snape was standing right next to her blocking Harry from her view. Slowly she calmed down and started to add ingredients that should correct the potion. And it worked. After 15 more minutes with Snape standing between the two of them, her potion was finally ready and it worked.  
  
"You are dismised Miss Granger." Snape simply stated. It seemed as though he had a pretty good idea what had been going on but neither Hermione nor Harry noticed this. They were too preoccupied with their own business.  
  
When she returned to the common room, Lavender and Parvati were already waiting for her to tell her that everything had worked out and that Harry would find the letter tonight under his blanket. Furthermore they had prepared a second letter that would be more precise about the place and time when they were to meet at the day of the dance.  
  
This left Hermione with nothing else than the preparations for the ball. Though this grew to be more work than she had ever imagined.  
  
First of all the three girls went to Hogsmeade the next weekend to buy a dress, shoes and other necessary items. They were not the only ones using the last chance to do dome shopping before the dance so Hermione was practically dead that evening.  
  
The next week passed with Parvat and Lavender trying different sorts of stylings for Hermione every evening. As she still had to keep up with her daily schoolwork, Hermione stayed up late every night.  
  
Finally friday arrived and Hermione went to bed very early trying to get some sleep at last. When she woke up, she couldn't believe that the day of the dance had actually arrived. It had been all very well to do the planning. It was the part of putting it into action that frightened her.  
  
But there was no backing away now. When Lavender and Parvati woke up a little while later. Right after lunch they took Hermione to the prefects' bathroom she was allowed to use now. Together they had prepared a beauty program for Hermione, starting with a hot and steamy bath.  
  
Several masks and treatments later, Hermione found herself looking into a reflection that she didn't recognize. She was wearing her new dress. It was made of a silky material that shimmered lightly, it was pale blue and showed her perfect figure nicely tough not too agressively. Her long brown hair was all silky and some parts of it fell out of the elegant yet romatic knot down to her shoulders. Her make up made her eyes look like shining stars and emphasized alle the positive aspects of her face.  
  
Yes, Parvati and Lavender had done a great job. You would still recognize Hermione Granger although she looked changed.  
  
Prepared like this, Hermione found herself in a much calmer state of mind than she had expected when she went downstairs to the place were she would hopefully meet Harry.  
  
Slowly, she approached the classroom, nervosity falling off her with every step...  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Oh, a cliffhanger! I'm sorry but this chapter was already much longer than it was supposed to be... I had to stopp here! ;-) Next chapter will be about the ball, of course...so stay tuned!  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked it so far! Please review!!! 


	4. Of Dances and Detentions

1 A/N: Ok, prepare for loads of fluff! (  
  
2  
  
  
  
3 Chapter 4  
  
As she reached the door, she took a last deep breath and entered the room. There he stood, wearing dark blue robes and looking stuningly cute.  
  
As he saw her enter the room he flinched slightly.  
  
"You?" He asked. Hermione was unable to read the expression on his face.  
  
"Yes Harry, me." She replied standing in the door.  
  
"Harry, I have to tell you something." She walked over to him and gently took his hand.  
  
He merely looked at her so she decided to tell him straight away. There was no time to be lost.  
  
"What I wanted to tell you is that I have been in love with you for ages. I've only never noticed it up to now. I was afraid that our friendship might break if we... fell in love with each other. But I know now that it will break for sure if we do not follow our feelings... you know how hard that sometimes is for me and I want to apologize for everything I said to you about this." She drew breath and looked intensly into his eyes. "So, will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Harry leaned over and simply pulled her into a gentle kiss.  
  
"Yes, I would love to Mione." He smiled at her.  
  
Hermione felt as though a heavy weight was taken from her. A weight that had not only been there for the last weeks but for the last years.  
  
Happily, she took Harry's arm that he offered her and together they walked out of the room. Hermione was still wondering, why he had accepted her words so easily. Somehow she had imagined this whole situation much more difficult... But questions would have to wait. She was now looking foreward to the dance.  
  
Arm in arm they headed for the great hall. Already from far away they could hear the music and the noise coming from behind the open doors.  
  
They looked at each other, smiled and then entered the hall that was magnificently decorated.  
  
They were noticed at once. The people standing nearest started wispering and pointing. Two of them, it were Laveder and Parvati of course, began to applaude them and many followed suit. Grinning, they made their way to the dancefloor. Now ist was Harry's turn to aks.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he bowed.  
  
"Yes, of course." Hermione replied and took his hand.  
  
And as the music started, they began to dance a slow walz. Soon the dancefloor filld with other people. One of them was Ron, dancing with Lavender. He grinned and winked at Harry.  
  
The whole evening passed in a blurr fÃ¼r Hermione. She and Harry dancing, talking, sitting outside and kissing...  
  
"Mister Potter, Miss Granger! What do you think you are doing!" an icy voice snapped.  
  
They jumped to their feet.  
  
"Nothing Professor, just sitting and... talking" Harry answered, smiling innocently.  
  
"That's detention for you tomorrow night for lying to a teacher!"  
  
"Honestly Professor, Harry was telling the truth!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Same goes for you Miss Granger! Now kindly remove yourself and go back inside!" With these words he turned around looking for more teenagers he could bother.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing. They knew that this detention wouldn't bother them at all. Together they would even face Snape and have fun.  
  
Holding hands, they walked back to the castel and joined the crowd for some more dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that is the end! I hope it wasn't too fluffy or anything. I know that the last chapter was quite short... but honestly, what more was there to be said? (  
  
Please REVIEW and tell me if you liked the story/the stile/anything... or else tell me what I should work on! Remember, this was my first piece I ever finished and I need your help to improve!  
  
Please excuse any sorts of typing mistakes, I was in ahurry, posting the end... 


End file.
